Pink
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Why is Timmy so hang up on pink? Here's a dark theory.


_Pink_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

Dedicated to: Spangladesh920 who inspired me to write this when in a review reply, he mentioned Timmy's hang up with the colour pink. Now onwards to the psychoanalysis.

**Pink**

The colour of his hat.

The colour of his shirt.

Hell some of his underwear was pink.

But he never wore those outside of the house.

In fact, he almost never wore them at all.

One day Cosmo asked him about his hang up with the colour.

Timmy answered….

He couldn't answer.

He didn't know.

Or maybe he didn't want to know.

_Why am I so obsessed with a colour so opposite to my manhood?_

Wait manhood? Since when was he a man.

A boy yes, man no.

He never forgot that stupid wish. Adult's lives sucked. The End.

But wait…

Obsessed.

Why did he think that word?

Obsessions were things of the extreme.

He wasn't extreme.

Or was he?

He took his wishes to the extreme.

His anger had periodically gone extreme.

His selfishness had rarely… Oh who was he kidding. He was a selfish kid.

Kind too but too easily drawn into the trap of selfishness and greed.

_I nearly lost Cosmo and Wanda for it too. Repeatedly no less._

So obsessed am I?

So why?

I wonder if the colour itself means something?

Hmmm.

Vicky's shirt is nearly always green.

Green's the colour of money too.

So green…is an outward show of her greed. Yes!

Who else?

Veronica's cheerleading outfit….Veronica Star says it all.

Typical cheerleader without opening her mouth.

Trixie.

I start drooling.

_Okay moving on._

Tootie.

Well she dresses weird, acts weird,…okay hers isn't hard.

Chester's hillbilly. No offence to hillbilly's.

Or Chester.

A.J.'s smart, dresses smart, immaculate,…okay his was easier than anyone else's.

So what about me?

Why pink, why pink?

Hmmm.

I have a mushy side.

So does our drama teacher.

Hmmm.

I bruise easily.

Okay that was just stupid.

So what is it?

What IS it?

Girls?

No I'm not a girl and boys don't have to wear….

Wait.

_I'm not a girl._

Why does that resound so greatly in my mind?

What is it that I don't know?

_Maybe you don't want to know._

What was that?

It was in my head yet…

Great I'm nuts.

But…what if that little voice is right?

Maybe I don't want to know.

Guess I'll just leave it alone then.

_Or better leave it alone._

Okay that's annoying, inner voice, conscience, whatever, shut it.

………………

Good.

----

Timmy walked by his parent's room as his mother looked through a photo album.

Mrs. Turner looked up just in time and saw him.

Her face suddenly fell as her eyes filled with guilt.

**Pink.**

She had gotten everything pink for the arrival of the baby.

A female baby.

Stupid doctors.

A boy was born.

She and her husband were thrown for a loop.

Everything had been prepared.

An eighteen-year plan had been set.

All for a little girl.

But now they had a boy.

They couldn't have more children.

Complications with the delivery after a difficult pregnancy ensured of that.

Now they had a little boy.

It made Mrs. Turner angry.

Her husband however was overjoyed.

A boy!

A child to carry on the Turner name.

Females had to give their's up upon marriages.

But not sons.

Sons kept the names going.

They kept the last name legacy alive.

Her husband talked of getting new clothes.

But they were short on money.

So pink it was.

By age one their financial situation was better.

But Mrs. Turner weaselled in making Timmy wear pink a little longer.

Besides he was one.

How would that affect him in the long run?

But then he became two. All clothes were still pink.

Three. Nearly all.

Four. The pants join the shoes in not being pink, or pretty baby blue.

Five. That was when her husband put his foot down. He wanted a son not a sissy.

She remembered taking Timmy to the store. Buying him purple, black, green, red, and orange coloured clothes with a stone face that could kill medusa.

When she reached the counter, she felt a pull on her pants' leg.

She looked down.

"Why no pink?"

Mrs. Turner was surprised.

She told Timmy that he was a big boy and that they don't wear girly pink.

"But…"

"…you love me best…"

"…."

Timmy stopped.

But he didn't have to finish.

Mrs. Turner fled the store and begged forgiveness from her son.

"I love you."

That's what her son said and hugged her.

In time he forgot.

The attention span of his age.

But now he looked at his pink shirts and hats more closely.

Now she saw him stare longer at the baby photos and knew it wasn't about the blue binky or silly baby clothes.

He was wondering about the colour.

It would be bad enough if he found that he had gotten more affection from his mother because of the colour.

But her true secret was even worse.

The secret that she had him wear pink because it was her way of imagining him as her daughter. Not the little boy in honest truth she never planned on having and initially never wanted.

She knew that it would crush him, maybe kill him.

He would even figure out that paying Vicky so much was her way of avoiding him when she was too filled with 'having the wrong gender child' regret. Which was almost daily.

Her husband who used to dote on Timmy realized that he had more fun out with his wife.

That's why he so often ignored Timmy.

But still, they had more father son moments together than she had any mother son moments with him.

She ensured to let it seem that it was Timmy who wanted to spend more time with his Dad and vice versa. She even entered Miss Dimmsdale to avoid spending time with him because Vicky was a contestant and therefore unavailable to baby sit.

It made her feel horrible.

Ate at her insides and riddled her with guilt.

But what was she to do?

If she spent the time with him, the true loving time with him, he'd see it.

Somehow a little voice inside knew he'd see it.

See that she didn't love him as much as that colour she always looked at lovingly.

Even when window-shopping she got an affectionate look on her face when seeing that colour.

Her husband mentioned it once and she nearly killed him.

Timmy looked confused about her anger.

Just as well. She never wanted him to know.

Know that pink reminded her of the daughter that she could never have.

That he Timmy represented the child she never planned.

Worst of all.

That she loved the reminder of the daughter she would've had more than the son that she currently had.

Loved the reminder so much more.

And loved her son more when he wore that reminder upon him.

**Pink**

-----

Yes it's completed. Please read and review. **Bold **just emphasised the word. Almost giving it a live ominous feel. _Italics_ were for thoughts and underlined _italics_ were for the subconscious side inside the mind.


End file.
